Love Errors
by WolfieANNE
Summary: One-shot: Jellal was drunk and played a deadly game with his friends. Unfortunately, he was dared to go on a date with Heartfilia for Valentine's Day. The outcome wasn't that good, considering that they hated each other. However, who wouldn't want to go out with the blonde chick anyway? JellalxLucy


**Love Errors  
**

**Summary**: Jellal was drunk and played a deadly game with his friends. Unfortunately, he was dared to go on a date with Heartfilia for Valentine's Day. The outcome wasn't that good, considering that they hated each other. However, who wouldn't want to go out with the blonde chick anyway?

**A/N:** Yo guys! Belated Happy Valentine's Day! I'm sorry for the late fic, I was pretty busy with school and programs so I had no time to write that much. My body would always too feel tired so I would just take a long nap, dinner, then sleep again. I know, I'm such a lazy bum xD But vacation is nearing us and yay! I'm gonne graduate (what? I won't tell what year or grade or even if I'm gonna start working) Well let's just get it on! Thank you ELLA for beta reading this for me xD

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"_I dare you to go out on a date with Heartfilia for Valentine's tomorrow."_

Jellal groaned and massaged his temples. A sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes, deep in thought. The memory last night was faint but he could remember his friend's words. He couldn't comprehend why he joined their game as well. He was supposed to be playing basketball when he was abruptly dragged to a party.

The bluenette wasn't known to be the type to drink, that was true. On the other hand, he would drink in a club sometimes to relieve of stress but he never got that drunk before. Grunting slightly in annoyance, Jellal tried to get rid of his hangover.

As if the woman in front of her understood, her lips curled in a sly smile, "Eat a banana if your head aches so much."

His eyes snapped towards her and stared into her brown eyes wearily. "Why a banana?" he asked in bewilderment.

The woman grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. "It was proven that bananas can get rid of hangovers. A fellow doctor told me," she said and her grin widened. She pushed away strands of dark purple hair behind her ear and chuckled amusingly, "I'm not lying."

"I know. I didn't say that you lied, did I?" Jellal mumbled begrudgingly as he strode to the kitchen counter. He reached over and took a banana, peeling it in the process as he went back to his seat. He took a bite out of it and sighed, "Why are you still here, Ultear?"

The woman, whose name was Ultear, smiled meekly and shrugged. "It's my day off at the hospital. Plus I have a date with my boyfriend today, you know, for _Valentine's_," she said, a teasing tone in her voice at the last word. A smirk replaced her smile as Jellal groaned at the occasion.

"Valentine's…" Jellal muttered under his breath in revulsion. He didn't like the word, or maybe it was just right now. He didn't expect that his bastard of a friend would make him go out on a date with one of the people that he could never get along with – in short, he hated her.

Ultear raised a brow at the odd behavior and grinned evilly. "Ooooh, I see, something happened last night, am I right?" she said and when she received no reply, she laughed. "Let me guess, you were dared to go out with Lucy for Valentine's," she said in amusement.

Jellal's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, "How the hell did you know about it?"

"I didn't know about it, I just guessed."

"…Right."

Ultear smirked and ruffled Jellal's blue unruly locks. "Well, good luck kid, Lucy's scary when she's with the person she hates. But trust me, she's not that bad as it seems," the woman said and stood up, striding across the room towards the door.

"Ugh," Jellal complained, "sisters."

* * *

The blonde whipped her head to the side and looked over her shoulder, staring at the younger student behind her icily. The student whimpered and tore his eyes away from the older blonde. "J-Jellal-san i-is calling for y-you," he stammered and she raised a brow in surprise.

After a few seconds, she spoke once again, "…Who is looking for me?"

"J-Jellal-san."

Her breath hitched in her throat and she swiftly turned around, roughly pushing the young teen aside as she walked past him. Her lips curled into a scowl and she glared at the student who blocked her way. The fair-haired girl walked to a room and opened the door forcefully. A loud bang echoed in the area and she was left standing there as she glared at the boy who sat in front of his desk.

The blue-haired man looked up and smirked, tilting his head backwards, "Ah, Heartfilia."

The blonde hissed, "Don't you 'Heartfilia' me, you bastard." Her glare hardened and she inhaled sharply before grinning deviously, "Which reminds me, the bastard got drunk."

Jellal twitched and the student council turned their eyes from the blonde to the bluenette who was sweating. The teen's grin widened and she leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest, "And also had to do a dare."

She snickered as Jellal's face turned red from embarrassment. He growled, "I would have done it if it hadn't involved you!"

The blonde blinked, "What?"

"IDIOT! I was dared to go out on a date with you today, for Valentine's!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell?!"

Jellal stood up from his seat and quickly went past the blonde. However, he grabbed the sleeve of her jacket and dragged her with him.

Jellal slammed his hands on the side of Lucy's head and glared at her, both of their faces just inches away from each other. "I'd rather die than date you, but let's just get this over with," the bluenette hissed and pushed himself off the wall. He took hold on Lucy's wrist and began pulling – or more like dragging – her to the streets.

The blonde stared at the back of Jellal's head and blinked, feeling her face heat up as Jellal intertwined their fingers. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and looked away, her expression mirroring Jellal's.

After a few minutes of walking, Jellal halted in the middle of the vacant streets and looked over his shoulder to find the blonde glancing at her surroundings. His lips twitched in a way that was in between a smile and a smirk. He shrugged and swung his arm around her, grinning as he dragged her away, "I have a place to show you. Let's at least make this day fun."

Lucy blinked and laughed – for the first time with him. She jogged a little to catch up with Jellal and leaned forward to tilt her head towards Jellal whose face was bright red. She grinned, "Alright, but stop blushing cause it's creepy."

"Tch."

Lucy grinned cunningly and leaned backward, tightening her hold on Jellal's hand at the same time. As the two walked hand-in-hand, people who were now filling the streets began whispering about the two. They began mumbling at how they looked so perfect for each other, that they looked so happy, that they were so young and yet they had such love. It was absurd really, they were enemies and they didn't even think if they could ever be friends, nonetheless here they were, on a date.

However, Lucy had to admit that the man was handsome and she would do anything to date a guy like him, if only he wasn't such a jerk.

A scowl replaced the smile on Lucy's face at the memory.

_Eight-year old Lucy hummed happily as she walked to her classroom, holding a paper bag in her hand. The blonde had a bright smile on her face, with her eyes shining brightly, accompanying her childish pigtails. As she passed the faculty room, she was complimented by the teachers and she proceeded to her classroom._

_She entered the room only to be met with silence. The class stared at her, with the boys' cheeks flushing while the girls were smiling at her teasingly. Though, Lucy didn't really get it, her smile just widened and she proceeded to walk over to her chair beside the window._

_Lucy beamed as she reached in the bag and pulled out a fragile figurine of a ballerina. She tilted it backwards to look at the base and turned the screw, making sound come out. Lucy smiled happily and leaned her cheek on the back of her hand, staring at the ballerina dreamily. _

_But then, her moment was suddenly destroyed as a hand snatched the figurine away from Lucy's hand. Her eyes widened and she looked behind her to find Jellal smirking, waving the ballerina teasingly. "Well, well, where did this come from?" he asked and his smirk widened._

_Lucy's face flushed in anger. She clenched her fists angrily, "It came from Natsu."_

_The smirk on the bluenette's face dropped and he stared at the blonde in front of him impassively. His stare sent chills down Lucy's spine as she felt sweat slide down her forehead. She didn't like the look on his face, he looked scary. Lucy's lips quivered, he looked like he was angry. But what did she do? She just wanted the ballerina back. She loved what the pinkette gave her._

_Jellal's stare pierced in her soul as he spoke, "It came from __**whom**__?"_

"_N-Natsu…"_

_The bluenette's eyes narrowed further and he scowled. He stared at the figurine with hatred and glared at it, looking at Lucy from the corner of his eye. "Ha! You call this a gift? It's too girly, a tomboy like you doesn't deserve it!" he yelled and growled._

_Lucy glared at him, "I DON'T CARE."_

_Jellal gritted his teeth in anger and threw the ballerina to the floor._

_The blonde's eyes widened in fear as she stared at the figurine that was shattered into pieces. Tears pooled in her eyes and she hiccupped, covering her mouth in fear. She stared at the ballerina's torn off head with wide eyes and screamed, curling her fingers in her yellow locks. She faced Jellal with gritted teeth, surprising the boy._

_She pointed at him, "I HATE YOU!"_

_Jellal's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by another yell._

"_I HATE YOU!"_

They pretty much despised each other ever since that day. Though, Lucy didn't really understand why he threw the ballerina to the ground. She was only answering his question when he suddenly got so mad. She didn't think it was because of Natsu because the two were very close to each other.

Lucy sighed and felt her cheeks flush as Jellal pulled her closer to him when a guy smirked at her. The blonde was embarrassed but she raised a brow at the bluenette who still had his back turned at her. "Oi, at least look at me," she muttered and was suddenly pushed in a room.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Lucy yelled and looked around the dark room. She licked her lips nervously, feeling goose bumps rise all over her skin.

Lucy shuddered, "I-Is this another joke?" When she received no answer, she pressed her lips together and closed her eyes tight.

"H-HA! I knew it! Jellal Fernandes would never date me!" she yelled tauntingly but the silence still continued.

Lucy's lips quivered in fear and she crouched down in a tuck position. She hugged her knees and placed her forehead on her knees, tears daring to fall. She hiccupped and closed her eyes, whispering comforting words to herself. She knew it, she shouldn't have trusted him. He hated her. He didn't even want to be friends with her when they met. She was just forcing herself to be friends with him. She really was the worst.

"…As I thought, you're still scared of the dark."

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked up at nothing. She stared into blackness and sniffed, "W-What are you talking about?"

The lights were opened and Lucy found herself in the middle of a room. She gasped as she looked around the familiar surroundings. This was her classroom when she was eight-years old. The school was still there but they were only accepting high schoolers. Lucy's eyes drifted to her chair and still found it the way it used to be, with her name carved on the desk messily. However, something was different.

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands in shock and happiness. Tears gathered in her eyes and she looked over her shoulder weakly, staring at Jellal in disbelief.

"Y-You…" she trailed off, unable to continue what she was about to say.

Jellal smiled sadly and ran a hand through his hair, sighing in frustration. "I know what I did to that figurine was wrong," he paused and closed his eyes, "I did feel guilty and I still do up until now. I know I deserved your hate so I decided to play along with you."

The bluenette stared at Lucy's unmoving figure. "Ever since that day, I've been putting it back piece by piece. I couldn't fix the music so I had to search it up and it took me a few years for me to understand," he mumbled and smiled genuinely for the first time ever in 10 years. "I tried to find a replica but it was sold out," he said and sighed once again, feeling his throat ache.

"I'm so sorry…"

Lucy gaped at him and opened her mouth, but found herself closing them again. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she should be happy, mad, or sad. All she knew was that this man spent ten years putting back the figurine together. Lucy looked back at the ballerina and the tears slid down her cheeks, it looked like how it looked like years ago. She couldn't even see any signs of a crack, and she wondered how he could have connected all the tiny pieces.

The blonde sniffed and clenched her fists, "You're s-so reckless. I didn't ask you to do this for me."

Jellal smirked lightly and shrugged, "I wanted to do it. I was the one in wrong so I was just fixing my mistake." His smirk dropped and he stared lifelessly into Lucy's eyes, "I threw it because I was jealous of Natsu."

Lucy blinked and another one of her questions were answered. But it had created another one, why?

"I like you, Lucy."

Her eyes widened and seconds later, she found herself being kissed by Jellal. She froze and felt her knees go weak as he leaned back, looking away in embarrassment. "All those times, I teased you so that you would only notice me. I admit that I did feel guilty for doing all those mean things but I do not hate you," he said through a sigh, "Dammit Lucy, I just love you."

Lucy's cheeks flushed once again and she closed her eyes, feeling her heart thump loudly against her chest. She felt the butterflies in her tummy go wild and she stretched her hand out, curling her fingers around the back of the bluenette's neck, pulling him towards her shyly. A huff escaped her lips as she leaned her forehead against Jellal's.

Lucy looked in Jellal's eyes and smiled bashfully, "Idiot… I l-love you too."

The bluenette's eyes widened and he laughed before giving her another peck on the lips. "I know that," he bragged and smiled teasingly but for her, it was the genuine smile that she loved.

"I-I'm sorry that I told you I hated you. N-Natsu was a special f-friend so I was mad that you broke his gift for m-me on Valentine's. I d-didn't really mean it, I mean, w-we were kids. B-But I g-guess it sunk in and we e-eventually became e-enemies," Lucy stuttered non-stop, feeling her cheeks heat up once more.

Jellal laughed again and he silenced her with a kiss. "Shh, let's just continue our date, shall we?" he mused and opened the door for Lucy, holding his hand out to her.

"…Right," Lucy said and took his hand. They left the room and when the door closed, they both spoke at the same time.

"Happy Valentine's Day…"

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _Yup! This is definitely the best Valentine's Gift I could receive~! Happy Valentine's Day~! XD_

**A/N:** So, yay! JELU FOR VALENTINE'S! :3 Since I kinda used RoLu for A Kiss already xD I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if it's only 2000+ words, I was rushing to catch ELLA ONLINE on Gmail, hahaha. I actually squealed while writing this story, cause Jellal was so sweet, putting it back piece by piece. It broke my heart! Well I should stop ranting, OH AND BTW, GATC also has a VALENTINE chapter :D

For those who want to join the One-shot contest, please go to my blog to check it out ^^

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
